Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other wireless networks rely on transmission of messages across an unreliable medium between a mobile device (e.g., a User Equipment (UE)) and the Radio Access Network (RAN). In LTE the RAN consists of one or more eNodeBs. This unreliable communication medium can create problems for proper communication of data between the RAN and the UE as data may be lost or corrupted due to low signal quality, interference, or other problems with the wireless medium.